Unit Creation Guide
Note:For Now, these are ALL recommendations. These are guidelines we wish you to follow, but are currently not required for anything. If you do not agree with these, please take it with a grain of salt, and shrug it off. As a basic building block, when you make a character/custom unit, you want to make it balanced, viable, and (hopefully!) cool. I do hope this guide can help with the first 2(Because being "Cool" is defined by something no one can control.). In-Story Categories: The following catagories are inside either your own lore you name here or a possible story idea. Honestly, go nuts with this stuff! You can make a Lowly Farmer Summoner up to Omnipotent God! Note that these are not Ingame things since that will be lower down the guide. Backstory This one is BEYOND hard to help with. Really, I would just try to use BF settings for now. Most characters in BF are hard to use as examples, along with units, since personality is not really stated ever and must be assumed by the player. For Summoners, you could try to make them come from Elgaia, and make up place names and/or areas within, or outside the Imperial City of Randall. For people from Grand Gaia/During/Before the god war, THIS IS ACTUALLY HARDER THAN IT LOOKS. The Kingdoms have very little written info in the game, and the locations and way the government works has nearly NEVER been specified, so you will have to make it up on your own. But if you don't want to have to deal with making up those things, you could do a backstory on somebody not really associated with said kingdoms. These people can have many different reasonings for leaving or abandoning their kingdoms and if the kingdoms aren't mentioned as much, can give you more freedom with writing a backstory in this era. Just remember that things are really different before the God War. Places might have still been intact, there were more people in Grand Gaia overall, people had different thoughts on certain things, etc. Try to settle for a couple of paragraphs for now. Clauses These aren't a category you have to put in, but rather something to use when writing a backstory or lore for the character. On Gods and Demons:Gods and Demons are shrouded in mystery, and their lore and past is more so. For now, I would be VERY careful if you try to make one of these as a character. Don't forget that gods and demons rarely have interest in humans, and would not interact normally(however, hostile demons are an exception, so go crazy with those). Please, contact an admin of you are going to make a god/demon(for the latter, as a protagonist), since we are trying to stay semi lore-canon here. The Aolady Clause(Name in pending):Having your character marry one of the main supporting characters, or be a relative, is NOT easy. For marriage, You would not only have to make the parent, child, and unique interactions between all characters, but also be forcing yourself to work with a ALREADY developing/developed character. As for relatives, don't try to force it. Brothers and sisters can be done but are unrecommended unless youse pull it off well, as it again forces you to work with already developing characters and limits how you can build a character. The Thrycius Clause(name in Pending...again):Crossovers, are allowed in BALANCED quantities, and within the realm of some Sanity. While you can transfer a character over from any universe, you MUST make a good reason for them to be there, attempt to create new interactions or reactions using the character's normal personality and past experience, and, above all else, TRY TO KEEP THEM BALANCED AS UNITS. If it's something like a totally broken chracter in another universe, it should be at least on par with most higher class summoners, and nothing more. Appearance You can describe your character's looks if you want to. If you can even get a picture of that unit done by yourself or somebody else, feel free to post it on the page. Examples of details are hair color, eye color, type of clothing. But don't go to far or inappropriate. Personality All Up to you. Try to write 2-3 Paragraphs worth, and make sure to explain using set pieces from the backstory, for certain qualities. Making him/her Likeable or Unlikable, is up to you Along with many other things. Weapon and Powers Again, this is up to you entirely. You can choose one or the other or both depending on what you want. It's up to you. The Limits and whatnot are up to you. Ingame Categories: These are the Catagories that happen within the areas, dungeons, and Ingame world of Brave Frontier. Unlike Story, try to make these balanced. In Story, you could make him an Omnipotent God or something but within the game, don't make that person broken. For Guidelines with how good you can name these, use units from Ingame. Examples are practically any of the recent omni batches like Lara's, Stain's, And older units who have received omnis across JP and GL like Avant, Krantz, Elza. With these, it's somewhat in the middle to break them but it's also in the middle to balance them. Go somewhat nuts with this. However, if you choose to make a Casual Character, aka a character who you don't want to or might use in battles, or stories, most of these are allowed. With that out of the way, go nuts and give them something stupidly powerful like obsurd hit counts, stupid high BB/SBB/UBB modifiers, buffs with insane strength. Just please specify him/her/it under the Casual Character category. Stats Here's an attempt to make balanced character's Stats. An example: Example 7* 7175 HP 1940 Atk 1940 Def 1590 Rec (No Spheres or LS.) And this is an attempt to make an Unbalanced character: 13000 HP 5000 Atk 5000 Def 5000 Rec (No Spheres or LS, of course. With Spheres, this amount is easily achievable.) Hitcount/BB/SBB/UBB/ES This is NOT easy to balance, or make Viable. To truly do that is impossible. However, we beg you all to do your best by looking at other units in the actual game. Do something that hasn't been done before or have a unit that does something others do but in a special way. How to do that is up to you. Again, go nuts. Example 7*: Hitcount:16(2 BC per hit.) BB: Heal Entire Party (2000-2300+Rec X 5)high amount, 120% Atk, Def, Rec Boost to Entire Party for 2 turns, HoT to entire party (300-500+Rec X 7)high amount for 3 turns(27 BC Required) SBB: 470% BB Modifier, 20 Hits(40 BC)Heal Entire Party (2500-3000+Rec X 5)VERY HIGH, 130% Atk, Def, Rec Boost to Entire Party for 2 Turns, HoT to entire party (700-100+Rec X 7)VERY HIGH for 3 turns, 6 BC per turn to entire party for 3 turns.(60 BC Required) UBB:1000% BB Modifier, 26 Hits(52 BC), Fully Heal Entire Party, 200% Boost to Atk, Def, Rec to entire party for 3 turns, Full HoT to entire party for 4 turns, 55 BC per turn to entire party for 4 turns. (47 BC Required) ES: HoT (200-400 Rec X 3), 3 BC oer turn, 40% BB Gauge Fill Rate on SBB Category:Main Wiki